


Only You [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Other, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sheldon/couch Big Bang Theory vid to <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVVGeLWiskw">Only You</a> by <a href="http://anonym.to/?http://www.garfunkelandoates.com/">Garfunkel and Oates</a>. "If my life were expressed as a function on a four-dimensional Cartesian coordinate system, that spot, at the moment I first sat on it, would be 0,0,0,0."</p><p>Warning: Contains offensive language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morebliss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morebliss).



> A million thanks to SD Wolfpup and my boy for beta.

**Download:** [AVI (24Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/TBBT_OnlyYou_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as to download)  
**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/UNZ4arGCI80)

["Only You" lyrics by Garfunkel and Oates](http://www.songlyrics.com/garfunkel-and-oates/only-you-lyrics/)


End file.
